Crumbled
by KaliTracer
Summary: Harvey has an excellent night... too bad things crumble in the daylight. Look to the rating ppl. Slash. Now translated into Russian! See First Chapter for link.
1. Chapter 1

s/9619469/1/Crumbled -Translated to Russian by JimmysDream.

* * *

><p><em>The room was dark, only what light filtered in from the ever busy New York City lit up their bodies. <em>

_Harvey could faintly make out the contours of his young associate Mike's body. But that was not what he was concentrating on. He was more focused on the way Mike's body moved up and down, consuming Harvey's mind as he arched up to meet each movement of Mike as he rode Harvey's dick._

_"Oh God, Mike," Harvey muttered, his body moving on its own accord now. It screamed 'yes' as he thrust up into Mike's ass._

_Mike gripped Harvey's shoulder, head back and mouth open as he moved._

_Holding the younger man's hips, Harvey leaned forward and kissed that taunt neck. He dragged his teeth down toward one collarbone, enjoying the whimpers and moans coming from Mike's mouth. _

_"Harvey," he cried, thrusting down harder and faster as his moans grew._

_"Yes," Harvey said, meeting each thrust with all of his strength. _

_"Harvey," Mike pleaded. _

_The older man could not find the words, he hummed with pleasure and could feel his orgasm rushing towards him._

_"God," Mike moved in a frenzy. "Fuck! Harvey!" Mike called, his hands tightening on Harvey's shoulders._

_Harvey felt a white hot rush of pleasure cover his body. Finally, Harvey fell over and they hit the sheets in a tangle of heavy limbs, sweat and cum covering them._

_Catching their breaths, they remained intertwined until finally Mike shifted and pulled off Harvey's softening cock. Groaning, Mike looked over at Harvey. "Wow," he said._

_"I know," Harvey grinned._

_"No, I mean wow you are in so over your head."_

_"What?" Harvey asked, still too relaxed to be too worried._

_"Having hot and sweaty dreams about me, Harvey? You're going to hate yourself for this," Mike said, with a slight smirk._

_"What?" Harvey asked, with more demand._

_"You should probably wake up. Your alarm will probably be go-"_

A loud beep shook through the dream.

Harvey sat straight up, his dick and thighs resting against a wet top sheet as he looked around his bedroom finding no trace of Mike Ross anywhere.

His heart kept began racing as he remembered the dream. He looked around and then down at the sheet, and put his hand to him mouth and whispered, "oh, _shit."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/Ns: Sorry this took so long. I wasn't quite sure how to carry on; I only knew that I wanted to. So after taking some time and watching some more Suits this is what I've got for ya. The next part will be up by Tuesday (hopefully sooner) so you guys won't have to wait that long. Thanks for all the reviews!

Part Two

It took a cold shower, three changes of suits and two cups of coffee before Harvey had the dream suppressed enough to not feel, well...rattled.

He got dressed and gathered his briefcase, repeating in his head 'it was just a dream. It was just a dream.' Grabbing a new cd for Ray; he left his condo almost feeling in control.

The ride in was blissfully uneventful for New York City traffic. Harvey was even relaxing, dare he think it. He could almost repress the dream enough to not worry about walking into the office and having to deal with being so close to Mike.

That was until his perceptive assistant took one look at him and quirked a well-groomed eyebrow and asked, "Are you _okay_?"

"Well that's a strange 'Good morning'," he quipped, hoping she would just skip repeating her question.

"Did you not sleep well?" Donna asked, with a critical eye that seemed to be going over his appearance with her version of a fine toothed comb.

Harvey could feel his face twitch. Donna's eyebrow went even further up.

"I'm fine, Donna," Harvey said, giving her a strange look of his own. She slowly picked up some files as her eyes remained fixed on him. As she carefully handed them to him, he finally snapped and hissed, "What?"

"Is there a reason you are wearing the same suit as you did yesterday?" she asked.

All ready on edge, Harvey's face snapped down taking in the blue suit. He recalled the day before and twisted his arm to find the slight smudge of salad dressing he had gotten on that sleeve.

Years of control came into play as he snapped his head back up and glanced around. It didn't seem that anyone else had noticed.

"Donna, my spare, men's room. Now!" he exclaimed quietly before turning and gracefully hurrying to the nearest men's room.

He thanked some higher power as Donna followed him in, a few moments later, carrying his spare suit.

"I've never seen you wear the same suit two days in a row. Did you spend the night at someone else's place last night?" she asked, handing it over the stall door.

Before Harvey could even dignify that with a response, Donna was continuing on. "No, that's not it. You _always _make sure you leave for a change of suit before coming to work. What as got you so messed up?" she asked as Harvey shuffled into his pants.

"I'm just not having a good morning," he admitted to her. Harvey supposed if there was one person in the world that he could trust to have his back it was Donna. The woman was a miracle worker and knew when to keep her mouth shut.

"I don't buy it. Something has you messed up bad." Harvey sighed. She usually knew when to shut up.

As Harvey opened his mouth to tell her that it was nothing important, he heard the men's door bang open and footsteps.

"Donna?" Harvey swore under his breath. Of course it had to be Mike Ross. "What are you doing in the men's room?"

"Apologizing profusely to Harvey. I spilt coffee all over his suit this morning. He's changing," she gestured to the men's stalls.

"Okay," Mike drew out the word. "Wait, Harvey's in here?"

"You better have those Douglas briefs done," Harvey said, his fingers fumbling with the buttons. The urgency of getting dressed made his palms start to sweat as he hurried through getting his vest on, as he tried to not think about being naked around Mike.

"Just set them on your desk." There was a pause as Harvey exited the stall, shoving the old suit, now folded, into Donna's arms. He frowns as if this has been all an inconvenience for him and smoothes the front of his suit.

"Jessica wants your help with the Brown case since I have a lull this week," Harvey said, noting the way Mike's eyes seem to appraising his suit. For once, Harvey can't tell what look is in Mike's eyes. The eyes that he normally can read so well.

"Last time you loaned me out to her, I pulled more all nighters than I do with you," Mike said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Then I hope you got some sleep last night," Harvey said, moving towards the door. He thought for a moment that he should pat Mike's shoulder in comfort, but then was suddenly afraid that that might send the wrong message. And then Harvey wasn't sure what the right message was.

Instead, he lamely adds, "Good luck." Before leaving the restroom, Donna right on his heels.

'Maybe' Harvey thought as he went back toward his office, 'this was just some screw up with my brain.' It played a tricked on him because he hadn't gotten laid in the last two weeks. He accepted the files and coffee from Donna and went into his office. He noted that it had only been fifteen minutes since he had arrived in the building.

He sat down and then spotted Mike chatting with another associate in the hall. 'That had to be it' he thought. He was fucking Harvey Specter and it would be a cold day in hell before he admitted that what could be really shaking him up is the fact that his gut is clenching at the thought of that other lawyer winning Mike away from Harvey. Of anyone stealing Mike away from him.

Shaking his head, Harvey made himself look down at the case on his desk. He didn't care what had to be done but he was going to make it a mission to never have another sex dream about Mike Ross again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/Ns: Hope to update soon. Any kind of review could speed that up. Thanks for those that have been.

_Harvey leaned back in his chair as he noted that it seemed that everyone had finally gone home. Glancing at his watch, he realized why. It was nearly one in the morning._

_"Still here too?" Mike asked from his office door. _

_Grinning at the sight of his rumpled associate, Harvey leaned back in his chair. "Got a lot of work on my plate since my associate keeps getting taken from me."_

_"Well, if it makes you feel any better I'm stuck here too. The Brown briefs just finished printing. It looks like I'm going to be here all night," Mike said. He starts walking into Harvey's office. _

_"Jessica will want them first thing in the morning," Harvey acknowledges that it will definitely take Mike the rest of the night. _

_"But knowing you are here too does make me feel better. I hate being alone in this building at night." Mike moves to stand next to Harvey's desk._

_There is something in Mike's tone that makes Harvey rotate his chair so he can continue to face his associate who had his jacket off and his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow showing off those smooth forearms that somehow looked stronger than Harvey thought they should._

_"Do you need me to hold your hand?" Harvey quipped. His breaths seeming to come quicker than a few moments ago._

_Mike smirked and said, "only if you wanted to." He moved so he was well within touching distance. Leaning over, he put his arms on the arm rests as Harvey had both of his hands in the air before straddling his boss's thighs._

_Harvey's eyes widen as his breath caught. "Or you could just hold something else," Mike said in a much lower voice than it should have been._

_That tone was seductive to Harvey and he felt his cock twitch at the thought of what he could get his hands on._

_"Mike," Harvey started as his associate leaned forward, lips dangerously close to Harvey's. "We can't."_

_There was nothing else he could say as Mike ran his hands up Harvey's abs over his ribs stopping just a moment to thoroughly tease his nipples through the shirt before stopping on his neck as Mike cupped his boss's face._

_"Says who?" Mike asked before smiling leaning in and kissing Harvey deeply._

_All of Harvey's protest were forgotten as he surged up and wrapped his arms around Mike. His hands grip that firm back while his lips fight with Mike's for control. Mike arches forward, grinding his hardening cock against Harvey's._

_For a moment, it feels like Mike is trying to devour Harvey, and boy, he so doesn't mind. The kisses are sweet and hot. Harvey's body is jolting with energy as he suddenly wants to do so much, despite the late hour. _

_They break apart, and Harvey moves his mouth to Mike's neck, sucking on the skin there. The moans and pants that Mike immediately makes are gratifying to say the least. Harvey moves to map every spot that has Mike gripping his shoulders and gasping at the sensation._

_"Harvey," Mike says, sounding out of breath, as if they had been jogging instead of making out. _

_"Shh," Harvey shushes him. He can feel Mike all ready trembling, as Harvey tugs on his ear with his teeth. _

_"Harvey," Mike says sternly. His voice sounds strange and yet familiar to Harvey's ears. _

_His head suddenly felt heavy, as if he can feel himself dozing off. His head is sliding off his hand and_

A jolt of adrenaline shoots through Harvey and he manages to pull his head upright, avoiding it slamming into the desk. His elbow is on the desk with his hand up where his head had been when he had fallen asleep.

"Harvey?"

He looks up at Donna, who is standing there with an almost frightened expression.

"What?" he asks, looking around oddly as he tries to figure out where Mike went.

"Did you fall asleep at your desk?" she asked, her eyebrow goes up again and Harvey is getting sick of that look directed at him.

Still scoping out the room, Harvey shrugs. "Maybe, what does it matter?" he asks.

"_You _fell asleep at your desk, which I have never seen before and you're asking what does it matter?" she asks in a tone that Harvey thought reserved specifically when dealing with Louis. Usually in cases he was acting like a moron.

"Um," Harvey isn't sure how he should respond.

"What the hell is going on Harvey?" she demands. Her voice is softer, and he can hear the concern.

"Nothing, nothing," he dismisses it. Straightening, he shuffles papers around on his desk, as if he has work to do.

"Right, nothing," Donna repeats. She appraises him once more, before nodding.

"I'm going home for the night, okay?" she asks, half turned to the door.

"Yeah, go, go. I'll see you tomorrow," Harvey says.

She pauses and then faces him again. "Harvey, tomorrow you're in court all day. You gave me the day off."

_Oh. _He nods in a very lame ass way and says, "Right, right, no I remember. Good night."

Donna seems unconvinced, but leaves just the same. Just as she is leaving she says, "Night, Harvey."

He gives her a wave and waits until she's down the hall before leaning back in his chair. Harvey looks down at the erection still tenting his pants and rubs his face. Things could not possibly get any worse, he hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

A/Ns: For a brief one-shot that I wasn't sure would go further, this thing has certainly taken up a life of it's own. Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them! They pushed me to write again so keep them coming! This switches to Mike's perspective for just a bit.

...

It took Mike three days to finish with the Brown case. Jessica had thanked him on Thursday after court and then left him to his own devices.

Mike found that the only thing he wanted was sleep. Jessica had worked him to the bone and could only imagine having her as a boss was similar to years of torture and sleep depravation.

But finally, once rested again, Mike found himself looking forward to going to work for Harvey. He hadn't seen him since the morning of the suit incident and had missed the man. With Jessica there was less mystery, less sarcasm, less... swagger.

Perhaps, Mike thought as he exited the elevator, he wasn't looking forward to work as much as looking forward to seeing Harvey Specter.

Pushing that thought down, he grinned when he saw Donna talking rapidly into the phone. As he approached he caught snippets of the conversation she was having.

"-can't believe this. Never, Harvey, not once have you-" She paused and frowned at the phone. "You owe me that much, don't you think?" she said and slammed the phone down.

At that moment, Mike wondered if maybe there wasn't somewhere better, i.e safer, that he could be going, but then she spotted him and Mike knew that he was doomed.

"Mike," she said, "Harvey's not coming in today."

That nearly made Mike stop, but he shook his head. There was no way he had heard that right.

"What?" he asked, reaching her desk.

"Harvey just called out," Donna repeated, she sounded like she didn't believe it either.

"Was he sick?" Mike asked.

"Hey, Donna, is Harvey in yet?" Jessica's voice cut through their conversation.

"No, ma'am. He just called out," Donna answered.

"Is he sick?" Jessica asked.

Donna hesitated, "Umm..."

"It's okay, Donna. I just want to know."

"No," Donna said finally. "He said he just needed the day to sort out something."

Jessica thought this over for a moment. She pressed a finger to her lips for a moment.

"Mr. Ross," she said, finally acknowledging his presence. "You're going to Harvey's flat today. Stick with him until he has sorted out whatever he needs. Don't come back unless he's with you."

Mike looked at Donna before addressing Jessica. "Wouldn't it just be better to let him figure it out-"

"Mike," Jessica interrupted, "Harvey has used seven sick days in his time here. Each was for a cold or flue that had him flat on his ass for at least a day. Never has he ever called out for personal reasons. Whatever it is you are going over there to sort it out. Understand?" Her gaze had him pinned to his spot.

Mike nodded, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat. "Got it," he confirmed.

"Donna, have Ray take him. It'll take him too long if he rides his bike." With that the issue seems to be dismissed and Jessica leaves them.

"This really isn't like him, Mike," Donna says, drawing his attention back to her.

"Maybe he just wants a long weekend? Or really to just have some time alone?" he asked, though each one sounded lamer and even more un-Harvey like that he just sighed.

"He hasn't been acting like himself this week, Mike. He won't even tell me what is going on. None of this sounds like the Harvey that I knew," Donna said, and she looks every part as worried as she sounds.

Nodding, Mike simply asks, "When will Ray be here?"

...

When Ray reached Harvey's condo, Mike felt like he was visiting the principal- at his house. He had never been to Harvey's place and vise versa. It was rare that Mike even saw Harvey without his jacket. Going to his condo when Harvey was a) no expecting it, b) all ready wanting to be alone, and c) going to be pissed to have Mike butting in on his 'personal' issues.

This was going to be bad. Really bad.

"Mr. Ross," Ray said, as Mike climbed out of the side that was normally Harvey's.

"Thanks, Ray," Mike said as he slowly looked up at the building where Harvey lived.

"Here, Donna wanted me to give you this," Ray held out a silver key.

"Why would I need the key?" Mike asked, taking it just the same though.

"Because you are, and I quote, 'unlikely to get through that door even if your life depended on it'. End quote," Ray said with a slight smirk.

"Donna?" Mike asked.

"She's worried about him," Ray said, as Mike nodded his head knowingly. "So am I," Ray added, giving Mike a look.

"I'll do my best," Mike said and then pointed up. "I'm just assuming, but penthouse?"

Ray nodded and smiled at that.

"Of course!" Mike shouted before he disappeared into the building.

Pulling out his phone, Ray pressed a number and then send. He waited a moment as the other side rang twice before it picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"You're right," Ray said, "they would be perfect for each other."


	5. Chapter 5

A/Ns: So this took me a little longer than I thought, but here is a little teaser as the next chapter is slightly longer than I had planned (and I'm not sure how to end it).

Reviews help! Congrats to RedBrickAndIvy, who survived 4 days without a computer. Hope you keep liking my story!

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes prior to Mike's, albeit unauthorized, arrival, Harvey was sitting, on his couch, and staring at his cellphone.<p>

"You can do this," he told himself. "This isn't difficult for people working at McDonald's, Harvey. Get a grip."

Okay, so he was definitely losing it. But it wasn't his fault other people, i.e. McDonald's employees, didn't have to call and tell Donna that they were playing hooky from work. Jessica would forgive him, but Donna would read into it, the way that only Donna could.

Harvey picked up the phone; pressed number three on the speed dial and 'send'.

The other side rang twice before the line picked up, "Harvey Specter's office, how can I help you?" Donna sounded pleasant that morning. She probably all ready had a cup of coffee waiting for him.

"Hi, Donna. It's me," Harvey said, the added lamely, "Harvey."

"Hey, I got all those forms from the Billings company. Their CEO said that he would see you Monday. So I've pushed back the meeting with- Wait, why are you calling me?" Donna's voice went from normal to frantic in an instant flat.

Harvey took a breath. "I'm not coming in today."

There was silence, then finally, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm staying home today. I'll see you Monday. Have a good weekend," he said, hoping that would settle the matter.

"Are you sick?' she asked, not missing a beat.

Harvey guessed he had a better chance dropping the matter of a pro-bono case with Jessica. Huh, that would be a quick way to die.

"No," Harvey said, coming back to the conversation. "I'm okay. I just have some personal thing to work out."

"What 'personal' things?" she asked.

Harvey sighed. "Just, you know, stuff." He wanted to bury his head in something.

"Harvey Specter, what the hell is going on with you?" she demanded.

"Donna, look just give me the time. I just need to sort out a few things in my head." He ran a hand over his head.

"Like what things?" she harped.

"Like the fact that I think I'm falling in love with Mike!" Harvey snapped.

The shocked silence didn't last nearly long enough for Harvey to respond to her upcoming-

"WHAT?" Donna shrieked.

Well that was a first, Harvey thought as he put his face in his hand. He had to admit he was disappointed that Donna had reacted so strongly. He had been hoping to get a little more support from her.

"Oh crap, he just got off the elevator. You need to talk to him, Harvey," she said. "Tell him how you feel."

"I can't Donna," Harvey defended. "Not yet."

"You're acting like a coward. I can't believe this. Never, Harvey. Not once have you-"

"I'm not being a coward. I'm going to sort it out and then I promise I'll explain everything," he said, cutting her off. Hearing her call him a coward felt like a slap to the face.

"You owe me that much, don't you think?" With that the phone line clicked off and Harvey felt as if he couldn't sink any lower.

*Eighteen minutes later*

Coffee was the solution to his problems, Harvey had convinced himself of that, as he poured his fourth cup. He turned slightly when he heard the elevator, but ignored it as he knew that no one was coming up to his condo.

Briefly, he wondered if he should put on something more than just his boxers, but it was, after all, his day off and he didn't feel the need.

Harvey turned slightly as he brought he mug to his lips. But then he paused and straightened as he heard a noise in the living room. Cocking his head, he listened for another sound.

"Harvey?"

The best closer in the city felt a rush of panic as he heard something shatter and stepped back from hot liquid hitting his feet.


	6. Chapter 6

A/Ns: Here is the semi-awaited chapter. Hope you like it... And to the reviewer who called me diabolical, I just have to say: Why thank you darling. ;0)

Review! Review! Review!

* * *

><p>Mike wasn't sure if it was fear or anticipation that made it so difficult to turn the key to access the elevator to go to Harvey's penthouse.<p>

Fear seemed liked the more logical option as Mike knew he was afraid of what Harvey was going to do or say. It made no sense to be there yet here he was, listening to Jessica's orders as if they had come directly from the Pope or something.

He shook his head and glanced back at the key hole. Figuring he had no choice, Mike put the key in and turned. The penthouse button lit up. Sighing, he pushed it.

As the elevator went up, Mike had to wonder what Harvey's place was going to look like. Probably just like his office but with a bed, was Mike's conclusion.

But at the sight of the black couches, Mike had to take that back a bit. It looked comfy to some degree.

Mike took a hesitant step into the living room and looked around. The place was definitely bigger than his space... and cleaner. A lot cleaner.

Taking his bag off and setting it on the couch, he glanced around.

"Harvey?" he asked, figuring it would be better to announce his presence before wandering through his boss's apartment.

Crash! Mike jumped and stood still as he waited, not sure if he should go investigate

A moment later, there was a shuffle and Harvey came out from around the corner, looking petrified at Mike.

"Hey," Mike said, raising his hand. "It's just me." As if Harvey couldn't come to that conclusion.

Harvey came fully into the room and Mike felt his jaw go slack. He had barely ever seen his boss without a vest on over his shirt and here Harvey was in nothing but a pair of blue, dear god help him, pinstripe boxers.

"Wha-" Harvey swallowed as he seemed to be searching for the right words. "What are you doing here?"

Mike dragged his eyes up over that tan, gorgeously toned body and forced himself to fire up his brain as all his blood seemed to have drained into his pants.

"Jessica," he said, keeping his eyes locked on Harvey's face but not his lips because, even from where he stood, they looked like temptation.

"What about Jessica?" Harvey asked, clearly confused. He wanted to cover himself up, but sheer stubborn pride kept his arms by his side.

"She made me come," Mike explained. "She was all worried about you taking the day off that she sent me over to help you sort out whatever has been bothering you."

"What? Why wouldn't she just call or something?" Harvey demanded.

"I don't know, she just sent me over. Made Ray bring me even," Mike said, holding up the key. "He gave me this."

It seemed too strange that Jessica would send Mike over. Unless Donna had told her about how he was feeling. But Donna never went behind his back and would never tell Jessica something like that. So that only left that she wanted Harvey to have whatever help to make things work out okay.

Huh, she really did care.

That still left a fully clothed, nosy as hell associate staring at him. The same associate that he had been having erotic dreams about. Oh, the irony was neck deep in here.

Harvey could only think of one way to get back to his regularly scheduled day off.

"You need to leave," Harvey said.

"What? No, Jessica said 'stay' and I'm staying. You obviously are being bothered by something. Hell, Ray even noticed," Mike protested.

"_Nothing_ is bothering me." It grated Harvey's nerves that _everyone_ seemed to notice something was off with him.

"Donna gave me the look, Harvey. The look that screams that I have something to fix. I'm assuming it's you. So just tell me what's wrong."

Harvey ignored Mike's question and moved to call back the elevator. Mike intercepted him, then as Harvey tried to go the other way, Mike moved again.

"Mike, move," Harvey said, sternly.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong," Mike said.

"I'm not telling you, so move!" Harvey avoided eye contact with Mike, he didn't want to look into those clever blue eyes. Instead he looked over his shoulder at the elevator.

"Well, I'm not moving until you do. You're obviously hiding something, why else would you avoid eye contact?"

"I'm not telling you, Mike. Just drop it!" Harvey barked, trying to move around Mike again. Mike just stayed in front of him, though Mike did have to take a step back to avoid Harvey's toes.

"I'm not leaving your side when it's apparent something is wrong, Harvey. We're a team, why can't we tackle whatever this is together?" Mike asks, innocently.

Harvey sighs and finally looks up at Mike's face, which is full of concern for Harvey. It is so strong that Harvey can almost feel the anxious worry coming off his associate. All he wants is to lean in and kiss him.

"Mike," Harvey starts, in a low voice.

"Just tell me," Mike pleads in a soft tone.

It's too much for Harvey's defenses and he wraps a hand behind Mike's head, dragging him forward and capturing his lips.

For a brief instant Mike freezes, his first reaction is thinking that Harvey is reacting with violence. Then, his eyes close and he kisses Harvey back.

It's one long kiss, before Mike parts his lips, and Harvey deepens it. Harvey puts his other hand on Mike's back, bringing them together. Harvey's body floods with heat at the sensation of being pressed against Mike, who still in his suit. It feels wrong and unnatural and completely hot.

They briefly pull apart to catch a breath, before they lock lips again. Mike's hands are on Harvey's arms, gripping them as if he might fall over otherwise.

Harvey moves to kiss at the bit of Mike's neck above the collar when he whispers, "God you taste so good, Mike."

Suddenly, Harvey finds himself being pushed back. As he blinks, Mike is grabbing his bag.

"Mike, wait," Harvey starts trying to explain, though he's not sure how he would.

"No, you stay away from me," Mike says, his voice now full of fear. He jabs the button for the elevator and a moment later it is there. Mike slips inside and hits the Lobby button with the palm of his hand.

Harvey feels his chest tighten as he watches Mike slips out of view.


	7. Chapter 7

A/Ns: Hi guys! I want to apologize for that brief thing where I kind of fell of the side of the planet. But I promise that I'm not giving up on this fic! Not by a long shot! I just needed to regroup (and move across country to go back to school) where I wanted to go with this, since it has most definitely taken up a life of its own.

I appreciate the reviews I've had in the time since my last update. They kept me realizing that you guys were still hanging on for an ending and I promise you guys will get one. It is still a few chapter away, but it should be pretty quick coming, most is written, I've just got to put it all together to make sense. This is a bit short, but next chapter should be longer and soon!

Note! I didn't mention this earlier but Ch2 is Monday. Ch 3 is Tuesday night. Keep in mind for plot purposes.

Warning! There are two OCs coming in to help get the boys together. Luca is in this chapter and Cheriot in an upcoming chapter. Briefest mention of potential Mike/Luca. Don't panic. (I have a towel and creative control).

Review if you still love me. *ducks rotten vegetables* Or, you know, don't.

* * *

><p>As Mike sprinted from the building and a half-naked, confused, and partially aroused Harvey Specter, he had a brief thought that this was not how he saw his week going, and, in fact, had been one of the strangest weeks of his life.<p>

It had started out on Monday, with the setting down of the Douglas briefs on Harvey's desk, and the observation that Harvey's coffee was sitting on the ledge of Donna's (empty) desk.

Strange, Mike concluded, on the note that Donna barely ever left her desk, as Mike had started to think she had the largest bladder in the world.

Thinking of which, Mike thought, turning as he remembered the five Red Bulls he had had since he had gotten to the office at six, Mike went to the closest men's room. Opening the door, and nearly walking right into...

"Donna?" He glanced around to make sure he hadn't walked into the women's on accident. Spotting the urinal, he asked, "What are you doing in the men's room?"

"Apologizing profusely to Harvey. I spilt coffee all over his suit this morning. He's changing," she gestured to the men's stalls.

"Okay," Mike paused, "Wait, Harvey's in here?"

"You better have those Douglas briefs done," Harvey said, from the stall.

"Just set them on your desk." Mike watched as Harvey came out and shoved the other suit at Donna. Mike couldn't help but notice that it looked a lot like his suit that he had worn into the office on Sunday, when they had both had to come in on their day off to work on Harvey's court speeches.

"Jessica wants your help with the Brown case since I have a lull this week," Harvey said, seeming to watch Mike.

"Last time you loaned me out to her, I pulled more all nighters than I do with you," Mike complained, he didn't care if it was petty.

"Then I hope you got some sleep last night," Harvey said, taking a step toward Mike, who forced himself to move out of his way.

"Good luck." Harvey muttered, before leaving the restroom, Donna right on his heels.

For a brief second, Mike thought that Harvey might have patted him, thankfully not. But still it left a strange after taste in his mouth.

After using the bathroom, Mike headed towards Jessica's office to get his marching orders, only to find himself walking right toward Luca, who was grinning as he spotted Mike.

"Mike! Hey man, how are you?" Luca asked, carrying what had to be a 1,000 pages of something in his arms. He shifted it, but he made it look like he was carrying a leaflet. He stood a bit taller than Mike with dark green eyes and somewhat rumpled brown hair, and of course handsome.

"Hey, Luca, I'm good. How are you?" Mike smiled as Luca slapped him hard on the upper arm. His grin not wavering. Luca had to be the most personable lawyer Mike had yet to meet, he seemed to take everything in stride, even Louis was known to tolerate him. Harvey said he always thought Luca was up to something, but Mike thought it was just that they were too much alike. Luca had the same suave charm that made Harvey so popular.

"Good to heard man," Luca gave a half shrug, "Me? I'm surviving." He smiled again.

Mike couldn't help but smile. "If you're just 'surviving' the rest of us are flat-lining as we speak."

Luca laughed loudly, breaking the office tension that was there day to day. He didn't seem to care that people were looking at them.

"I heard you were working with Jessica on the Brown case. Good luck, it looks like it'll be a rough one." Luca makes a gesture behind him, shifting the stack of papers again.

Mike nodded, and said, "Yeah, thanks." Right before thinking, '_Wait, how did Luca know that? I just found out from Harvey.'_

"I gotta run, man. Catch you later," Luca said and started off after another slap to Mike's shoulder.

Mike nodded lamely again. "Okay," before walking off again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/Ns: Ta-Da! Another chapter. I told you guys it wouldn't be too long.

Just making sure everyone is still with me, we have time-skipped back to Monday. Mike has just left the talk with Luca and is heading to Jessica. Hope to make that clear.

Everyone still with me? Reviews for last ch. was exactly 1. Come on, I could use some love!

* * *

><p>As Mike headed toward Jessica Pearson's office, he had to think that if he was to ever admit it, Mike was a little off put by how easily Harvey dolled him out like an extra stapler. Not that he wouldn't do anything to keep the amazing opportunity it was to be working as a lawyer. But, hello, why was it a smart idea to let him sit in an office with Jessica for an undisclosed amount of time? Yeah, he didn't think so either.<p>

But Harvey did. And Mike was. Jessica had claimed him as if she had called 'shotgun' for the lawyer car.

However, one look on Jessica's mischievous face, as he approached her door, had Mike wanting to run for the hills and call out sick for the rest of the week.

"Hey, Ms. Pearson, Harvey said I was working for you while he had a slow week?" Mike offered, trying to not just say 'He says here's the stapler with arms you wanted.'

Her cheshire grin broadened. "Mike, come on in, and please call me Jessica. We are going to be working closely this week. Besides, it's time we got to know one another better." Jessica gestured toward a chair.

Mike swallowed a painful thump in his throat. This was it, he thought, she is going to kill me. Still, he managed to get to the sofa and sit, trying to appear relaxed.

"So, um, the Brown case, right?" Mike asked, hoping to keep things strictly professional.

"Oh, don't worry, it is mostly done. I was just really hoping that we could get to chat a little," she practically purred.

I'm a very manly-man type person, Mike reassured himself, I am not scared of this woman in her expensive stilettos and fancy blouse. Oh who was he fucking kidding? Facing down a herd of tigers would be easier than this... wait did tigers travel in herds? Shit, stop thinking about Animal Planet!

"Chat?" Mike mimicked, not squeaked thank you. He cleared his throat, "Anything in particular about?" Oh God, she fucking knows. She knows. I'm so dead. She'll probably just kill me so not to discredit the firm.

"Actually yes, I was just thinking the other day how little interest Harvey has shown in, really any other employee. I nearly had to threaten him to going to the interviews. And he found you," With this Jessica put both hands together and punctuated the last word by pointing at Mike.

"And since then, he's been prancing around like a little puppy who found a dinosaur bone in his back yard," she waves one hand around that distracts Mike for a second until the words sink in and he promptly starts coughing on air.

"Um, thanks?" Mike arches an eyebrow in confusion, but that doesn't seem to be stopping her as she just continues on.

"The man couldn't care less about other people, Mike. But with you, he has gone out of the way to protect you, and I just can't seem to bring myself around to thinking it is simply because you are smart," Jessica chuckles a bit at the idea.

Mike feels like he is watching a plane spiraling out of control, and he knows the controls are still within reach, but he can't make himself do anything.

"I've seen him actually praise you, do you know when the last time he has said, 'Good job' to someone, other than himself, was?"

"Uh?" Mike just sort of half-shrugs and shakes his head. His brain starts trying to process the point to her speech, but he can't really focus because it stills feels like this is all a pre-cursor to 'I know you are not a fucking lawyer, stay still while I get my knife'.

"I don't think ever, Mike," she frowns at this thought, as if she is mentally reviewing the tapes in her head. Suddenly Jessica moves forward and sits with him on the couch, looking straight at him.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" she asks, looking more like his grandmother when she's trying to explain one of life's secrets but it is coming out all wrong.

"Sure," he tells her, even though the last few minutes could have been in a pot induced haze and make the same amount of sense.

"Good," she says, then stands, face immediately going back to 'queen-lawyer-lady' from her near 'familial-life-talk' face. Mike really shouldn't give them names like that.

"Now, the case briefs have just finished printing and I need you to go over them all before court on Thursday. I don't want so much as a comma out of place," Jessica says and goes to the door, opening it.

Mike nearly trips over his feet twice getting out the door while saying, "Of course, you got it."


	9. Chapter 9

A/Ns: Hello everyone! Here is another chapter to entice some reviews from you guys.

I also wanted to ask if there was any fandom that you guy would be interested in me writing a story for. I mainly do slash pairings and am pretty extensive with my knowledge of fandoms. I'm taking all submission/suggestions and will hopefully have something tucked up my sleeve to submit for you guys.

PLEASE let me know. Even crack!pairings are welcome. Except for you Storm, you have enough back ordered to make my muse hate you.

NOTE: there was a small correction of Ch. 7. I recommend re-reading it to make sure you are completely with the story. I had to drag them both into work on the Sunday before the suit incident. (to explain how Harvey wore his suit from the day before on a Monday). I'm trying to reduce these errors, but this story started out as a one-shot and evolved too rapidly before I got a chance to think this through.

Enjoy. xx.

* * *

><p>The rest of Monday flew by without Mike's notice, and it wasn't until well after closing time on Tuesday that he even noted that he hadn't slept in the past 30 hours. Wrapping up the current page, he promised himself a few hours in his bed before returning early Wednesday to get some work done. He would stay but he knew it was likely he would fall asleep on his keyboard, and he still hadn't lived down the pictures of that from the last time.<p>

Mike powered off his computer, noting how empty the office was, when he looked up to see Luca walking towards his cubicle.

"Hey, Mike, can I talk to you for a sec?" Luca scans the area, making sure they were pretty much alone. He swallows as he get into Mike's cubicle space.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked, twirling his pen around in his left hand.

"I, uh," Luca chuckled nervously, "I wanted to see if you had any dinner plans tomorrow night," Luca peered at him with dark green eyes.

"Um, no, why need me to do some work for you or something?" Mike asked.

Luca laughed again. "No, I wanted to take you out to dinner," then he gently put his hand on Mike's, "like a date."

Oh?, Mike thought, looking from their hands to Luca. _Oh!_

Luca's smile wasn't at full force, as he was clearly waiting for Mike to reject him. Huh.

"Sure, why not?" Mike said, agreeing immediately. It had been ages since he had gone out with anyone. Plus bonus, Luca probably wouldn't get angry if Mike ended up having to pull the 'work' card.

"Really? Great!" Luca's smile bloomed. "I know Jessica has got you all wrapped up with this case, so if need be I will come back and we can just eat here, okay? Don't worry."

Mike laughed, nodding. Luca gave his hand a firm squeeze, before jumping up.

"Sweet! Call me when you have time okay?" Luca tore off a post it and jotted down his number. He paused until Mike nodded before starting away from Mike's desk.

"I'm gonna go before you change your mind," Luca's eyes widened a bit as he said that before adding, "Don't change your mind."

Mike grinned, "I won't," he promised. He watched Luca grin and walk off.

Shaking his head, Mike grabbed up the rest of his stuff, before spotting the reprint of Harvey's speech for his court case on Wednesday.

He snatched it up and made his way to Harvey's office. When he arrived, he noted Donna's empty desk, but that her things were still there. Looking inside, he could see Harvey with his head on his left hand, eyes closed.

Smirking, Mike opened the door and slipped inside. He quietly moves closer to the desk, watching to make sure Harvey doesn't wake. Mike finds himself standing next to the desk, studying Harvey's sleeping figure.

The slumbering man seems like just a fraction of the Harvey that Mike sees on a daily basis. His face has relaxed into his hand, and the lawyer seems kind of peaceful.

Mike chuckles a bit at this. The thought of Harvey in a peaceful state, seemed absurd, crazy even.

Still, he can't help but watch as Harvey shifts his hips in the chair.

He tries to not look down, but Mike finds his gaze dropping to Harvey's crotch, and there is no mistaking the senior partner's half-erect penis pushing up against the confines of his pants, tenting the material in an almost obscene way.

Suddenly, though, Mike can't breathe, even though he's panting through his mouth. It wasn't like he'd never noticed Harvey before, he wasn't blind. But Mike _knew_ _better_ than to find his boss attractive.

Trust him? Sure, yeah that's good.

Want to take him to kiss him when he does something clever? Want to make him moan? Want to take him to bed?

Bad, bad, _bad_.

This, of course, didn't stop Mike from staring, as his imagination took off, constructing a scenario where Mike finds himself dropping to his knees behind the desk. He slid his hands up Harvey's thighs, fondly the man through his pants, until the best closer in the city begged for Mike's mouth.

His knees weakened in the anticipation of going to his knees. It started feeling warm in the office.

"Mike?" Donna's voice snapped through Mike's haze so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash from turning to look at her.

Mike's feet started moving, his blood pumping through his body so fast, he can practically feel it. He keeps his eyes forward, not daring to glance back toward Harvey.

"Night, Donna," he muttered, not meeting her eyes as he headed straight for the elevator.

"Goodnight, Mike," she said, then as he got a few steps away, "Harvey?" But by then the elevator is opening and Mike is grateful.

When the elevator doors begin closing, Mike realizes that he still has Harvey's speech in a death grip in his left hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday night, Mike found sleep barely forthcoming. He kept running the scenario of blowing Harvey in his office over and over. The associate could imagine Harvey's hooded eyes when he woke to see Mike on his knees.

It had to be some kind of new torture that his over active brain had come up with. There wasn't any other logical conclusion.

The rest of night passed in fitful sleep and never ending sexual frustration that Mike only managed to hold off by the sheer exhaustion in his bones.

He awoke early, getting to the office before almost everyone else. Being incredibly sneaky, Ross put the speech (reprinted to disguise the crumble marks on the other copy) on Harvey's desk so that if he came in for it, the senior partner wouldn't have to search for it.

And after only a moment of guilty panic of being in Harvey's office without anyone else around, Mike found the rest of the day to pass smoothly. He turned in the paperwork to Jessica just after 4 pm, and she didn't feel the need to scare him with any more awkward conversation.

With only a few last minute things to go over, Mike found himself calling Luca at 7:17 exactly. The other side rang twice before Luca answered with:

"Wow, I thought I was going to have bribe Jessica to have you before nine."

"Nope, I got all my homework done on time," Mike teased, smiling.

Luca laughed, deeply, which sounded completely different from the times Ross had heard Harvey chuckle.

He frowned, that was not what he wanted to be thinking about. Of course, it didn't help that this was coupled with the thought that Harvey really needed to laugh more.

"So, are you ready for our date or do you need to slip by your place first?" Luca's question pulls Mike from his thoughts.

"Uh, no, as long as you aren't taking me somewhere that I need a tux or something, I'm fine in my suit," Mike said, leaning back in his chair.

"Hmmm, yes you are," Luca said, with a slight chuckle.

Before Mike could make a come back, he realized there was an echo in the phone and looked up to see Luca across the room.

"You ass," Mike says into the phone, before hanging up and standing.

This only makes Luca laugh harder. A few people look up, but they don't seem to care what is going on enough to pay attention.

Luca grasps Mike's upper arm in greeting when they get close enough. It's solid and Mike can see a look of affection in Luca's eyes when he does it. And for the moment, Mike loses all thought of Harvey.

Their date takes them first to a local dinner where Luca shares Mike's joy of burgers and they spend the time talking about where to find the best burgers in town or other good eats. The conversation lulls a bit when their food arrives, but picks back up when Luca offers his tomato and Mike flings his offending pickles onto his plate as a 'thank you'.

Dinner wraps after they are both too full to eat the last pitiful fries on the plate, most too small to be worth the groan of disapproval from their stomachs. Luca settles the bill when Mike goes to the bathroom, even though Mike had hoped to contribute. Luca waves off his attempt to help after the fact.

Instead, the more senior associate puts a long arm around the newbie and guides him to quote "the best bar this close to the office."

A loud rock band is filling the place with music when they get inside. Luca points to the bar and they spend several minutes wading through people to get there, but Luca has a firm grasp on Mike's hand and he hasn't had a single unwanted thought about his boss.

They get a couple of drinks, and listen to the music as Luca rests a hand on Mike's back, he has stripped from his jacket, so the hand is that much closer to his skin. Mike wonders briefly what it would be like to take Luca to bed, to feel him grasp his hips instead. It sends shivers down his back, and Luca glances to him with a creased forehead in concern.

Mike shakes his head, and takes a sip of his beer to calm his nerves.

The band is one of two that take the stage, though for the life of him, Mike didn't know either of their names and just as the second one started with their third song, Luca glanced at his watch.

"Shit," Luca leaned in close, "it is getting late, Mike. Don't you have court tomorrow?"

Nodding, Mike grabbed his jacket and bag, while Luca settled their tab. Mike tried to protest, but Luca just grinned at him.

They get outside and find it relatively empty, since the majority of the crowd is still inside. A few people are getting into the last cab, so Mike and Luca move to one side to wait.

"How do you think the case will go tomorrow?" Luca asks, looking up and down the street before resting his eyes on Mike.

"It's Jessica, I have no doubt we will win," Mike says, easily.

"Yeah, that's probably true," he laughs, smiling down at Mike.

"So we should-" Mike doesn't even have a chance to finish that thought because Luca moves in a bit and just leans forward capturing Mike's mouth with his own.

It lingers when Luca moves back a bit, before delving in a bit more thoroughly, as the taller man raises a hand to cup Ross' head.

Opening his mouth, Mike moans a bit when Luca crowds in, bringing the blonde fully into his arms. The kisses get rougher, heated, as their tongues meet. Luca feels firm over him, and the faint buzz of alcohol thrums pleasantly at the edges.

There isn't a rush or the flood of need that Mike expected to feel. If anything he's almost put off by the taste of Luca's scotch, which is strange since he normally doesn't care at all. It isn't bad but it's just...

It's nice, Ross realizes. He likes Luca, because he can like Luca, he know the policy that Louis tries to enforce, but he knows that they would just make them sign something saying, essentially, death before dishonoring the firm even if one of them screws around. Or at the very least Harvey would defend them.

And that draws Mike away from Luca's mouth, who leans forward a bit before Luca catches the hint and opens his eyes.

"You taste good, Mike," he grins happily, and Mike frowns a bit as he hears his name coming from Luca's mouth. It is just not the way Harvey says it at all. Luca emphasizes the 'e' and has a bit of a New Jersey accent which it is just wrong hearing it like this when all he wants is to hear it moaned from Harvey's mouth.

And shit! Mike thinks, because he can't even push it to the background anymore. He does want Harvey, and that bastard has to be one of the few things that are plain un-haveable for Mike. Shit.

"I'm sorry," Mike tells Luca, who nods a bit with a smile.

"I understand, Mike. He's a lucky man," Luca doesn't say anything else, and Mike barely has time to wonder if Luca really is psychic before the taller man has turned and is climbing in a cab that has just pulled up.

...

Mike spends the rest of Wednesday night on his couch thinking of all the way he is supremely fucked. The first being in love with a man who has the surprising ability to know generally everything Mike is thinking (and then considering Luca and Jessica, he thinks real lawyers must come equipped with this superpower, and then, Wow, Louis must not be a real lawyer because that man never has a fucking clue)

And the thoughts lead back to the fact that he is well and truly fucked because Harvey will figure it out and either do one of two things. 1) Mock Mike and then fire him or 2) Punch Mike and then fire him.

Mike finds Friday will be a lesson in keeping his big mouth shut and avoiding his boss to a maximum, even though Mike had to admit he did miss the bastard, and well that just seemed to make the whole goddamn thing worse.


	11. Chapter 11

A/Ns: Hey, I hope everyone is gearing up for Suits Season 2 Premiere Tonight! I'm working right now to try and beat the clock (personal goal) and definitely will have everything up tonight!

Side note: I do own Cheriot. She is my character that pops in and out of nearly everything I write. In this particular instance think of her as Donna's Donna.

We are skipping back to the 'present'. The end is soon! :)

Review, please! They are like candy!

* * *

><p>Friday was supposed to be a chance to get things back to normal. Mike had spent all day Thursday trying to will his traitorous mind and body back to normality. It had seemed for the most part to work.<p>

That was, of course, before he found himself blocks away from Harvey's condo, sprinting from the man Mike had considered to be a friend. Finally far enough away, the young associate ducks into a thin alley way and braces one hand on the wall as he leans over to catch his breath. His lungs draw in every painful gulp of air, sending much needed oxygen to his muscles.

Drowning in his thoughts, Mike wraps an arm around his middle to try and steady his trembling body.

How did Harvey even know so soon? And why did he have to mock Mike's feelings? Even Mike didn't figure Harvey to be that cruel. He had just wanted to help Harvey. Ever since he had seen Donna's worried face that morning, he had thought that something was really bothering Harvey. Instead, he was still up to his twisted mind games. Kissing him, Mike thought, was a cruel torture game. If Harvey had realized Mike's feelings then why not just tell him out right that he had no chance.

_"God you taste so good, Mike."_ Harvey's voice echoed in his mind, sending fresh goosebumps down his arms.

Giving a slight growl of anger, Mike slammed his hand against the wall.

"Bastard!" he swore, then looked at his hand.

"Ow," he muttered, and flexed his hand, and the shock from impact began to dissipate, leaving behind only a slight sting.

It didn't compare to the pain in his chest.

Pulling on his tie, Mike hoped without it he could feel like he was breathing again. Once it was loosened, Mike leaned against the wall and took a breath.

It was not fair to fall in love with someone who is so cruel.

...

Saturday was supposed to be a wonderful night out with friends. Donna had been excited at the beginning of Monday knowing that on the weekend she would get to hang out with her friends. But since Friday had come and gone without another word from her boss, Saturday turned into a nightmare.

All through the Broadway play, Donna had been checking her phone, pulling up her messages and sighing when she found nothing new.

At dinner, she could barely focus on the conversations floating around as she kept glancing at her watch thinking if she should call Harvey.

"Donna?" her friend Cheriot drew her attention. Long and slender, with infectious eyes Cheriot is one of Donna's oldest friends.

"You doing okay?" she asks, pushing a long platinum blond strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah," Donna said, with a smile. She gives a nod and tries to refrain from looking at her phone again. She fails.

"You haven't let go of your phone long enough to try the wine," Cheriot nods to the item in question. "Are you waiting to hear from someone?"

"No," Donna says, then leans back a little. "It's Harvey."

Cheriot simply nods and brings her wine to her lips. She takes a small sip, clearly waiting for Donna to continue.

"Something is going on with him and I'm not sure what I should do," Donna said.

"What's going on?" Cheriot asks. Her face remains impassive as she asks this, even though she is aware that most of Harvey's sordid history and his ability to piss people off in a single glance.

As Donna looks around but the others are engrossed and laughing at whatever Cheriot's boyfriend, Ryce, is saying. Taking a breath, Donna looked back to her friend. "He thinks he's falling in love with an associate at the firm."

Nodding, Cheriot sips at her wine.

"This is completely out of the blue for Harvey, Cheriot. I mean, he's dated casually but I never he knew he was bisexual until now."

At this, Cheriot chokes on her wine, grabbing her napkin as she coughs around her wine. "Harvey?" she asks, loudly.

Two of their friends sitting close glance over but then refocus back to Ryce's story. Cheriot leans forward, now definitely interested in what Donna is saying.

"Harvey's bi?" the blonde asks in a lower voice. "Since when?"

"I don't know. All I know is this guy is under Harvey's skin. He went over to Harvey's yesterday and I haven't heard from either of them since," Donna confided.

"Do you think they're..." Cheriot raised an eyebrow, giving Donna a pointed look.

"I don't know!" Donna says, and sighs. "All I do know is that it's not like Harvey to not check in on me. He likes knowing that everything is okay with me." Then off Cheriot's look, Donna continues with, "He has some slight control issues."

"So do dictators," Cheriot mumbles.

"It's not like that and you know it," Donna defends as she remembers Cheriot is probably still sore over the time Harvey had mistaken her for a waitress at the party they were introduced at. He had not made the 'wittiest' comments about her dress and she returned with some not so polite comments about his attitude. Their forced apologies by Donna had still not left things smooth between them.

"So, Harvey's got the joneses for this guy and you don't know if they're okay or not? Go call their asses. The check will be here in a minute and I'm not waiting longer than that to hear an answer," Cheriot waved her off.

Donna was never more grateful to have her around. She stood and headed toward the door without so much as an excuse. By the time she had reached the door, the phone was dialing Mike's number.

It took four rings for him to answer.

"Hello?" Mike asked.

"Mike, it's Donna," she said, moving to find a quiet spot on the bustling street.

"Oh," he said, "hi."

Ignoring the lack of enthusiasm, she went on. "I hate to bother you on a Saturday, but have you talked to Harvey today?"

"No, and I don't want to," Mike growled.

"Why? What happened?" Donna felt her stomach twist into a knot.

"Nothing, it's nothing... but just so you know, he is every inch of a bastard that people think he is. If he knew how I felt, he should have just told me that I didn't stand a chance, instead of kissing me like that."

"How you felt? Kissing? Whoa, kissing? Harvey kissed you?" Donna asked that bit louder than necessary and received several glances from people out on their smoke breaks.

"Thanks Donna. I almost believed it too until he said the words that Luca said and- If I find out that Harvey and Luca were in on it to get me to quit so he doesn't have to fire me, tell him he won. I quit!" And there was a tell-tale click.

Donna glances at her phone, as it blinks that the call has ended before muttering, "What the hell is going on?"

Then as the conversation filtered through she realized four things.

1) Harvey had (finally) made a move on Mike.

2) Mike thought Harvey had been mocking his feelings.

3) Neither had talked about it. (MEN!)

4) Harvey was alone.

"Oh shit," Donna swears then raises her hand in the air and screams, "Taxi!"

Once in the cab, she texted Cheriot that there was an emergency and to go to the club without her.

Cheriot texted her back to call if she needed anything.

Donna hoped she wouldn't.

When the cab arrived at Harvey's building, Donna threw some money at the driver and bolted for the doors. She thanked whoever was watching over this that she had put her extra spare key to Harvey's in her purse that night. Being prepared had been the first thing she had learned from Harvey. He was her friend and she felt panic growing in her stomach as the elevator climbed.

The glass doors slide open and Donna winced as music came blasting through her ear drums. She looked around, noticing the disarray of things. Sitting on the coffee table is a mostly empty bottle of scotch, not a good sign Donna notes.

"Harvey!" she shouted over the music.

Donna nearly screamed when the couch suddenly moved. She spotted Harvey's foot around the other side.

"Harvey!" she said, moving around and crouching down to find her boss lying, face down, underneath his own sofa.

His hand waved at her, and pushed the remote toward her. Picking it up Donna pressed the pause towards the book cases and sighed when sweet silence came over the apartment.

"Harvey, what are you doing?" Donna asks, pushing the coffee table out of the way.

Picking his head up, Harvey looked up at Donna and grinned, stupidly. "I was takin' a nap," he said, and she blanched at the overwhelming smell of alcohol that hit her.

"You're drunk, great that makes things easier," she said sarcastically.

"I'm not drunk," Harvey protested, "I had scotch."

"If I can find the flaw in your arguments then you're beyond drunk. Come on, let's get you up," she said, turning him over. She notes that he is still in his boxers, and adds, "and dressed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/Ns: First off, I want to say a giant THANK YOU to all of you, my readers, and that, yes, we have reached the conclusion. I am deeply grateful for every comment you guys have left and they really do mean the world to me. Without the comments I do not think this story would have ever gotten completed, and that just wouldn't have been good. I want to specially thank LadyKale for her helpful kicks to the rear-end. And to send heaps of praise and love to ViralGuardian for her betaing skills and ability to deal with my whiny writer ass. This fic would not exist without either of them.

Secondly, I hope that you all have enjoyed the story (even though I'm crazy and take the absolute longest route to a frickin conclusion, like ever) and that you will drop by down at the bottom and let me know. Otherwise, how will I know? No that wasn't shameless begging for comments. What are you talking about?

Lastly, I wish you guys ado for now, and I hope to see you around again. Maybe even soon?

*bows*

* * *

><p>"You know, contrary to what people think it is not in my job description to take care of you," Donna said, standing, slightly against one wall, in Harvey's hallway, as he sat on the floor taking a 'break' from their hike to the bedroom.<p>

"I didn't ask you to," Harvey slurred, miserably.

"No, but you're not intelligent enough to do it on your own," Donna scowled at him. He, at least, had the decency to look marginally afraid, though it may have been from the possibility of him getting sick.

"I messed it all up," Harvey then hiccupped loudly, making a disgusted face when it passed.

"No, you didn't, but I don't see how getting drunk solves anything," she sank down to the floor next to him, grateful she had all ready kicked off her heels.

"It hurts to stay away when he's upset," Harvey admits, nodding slowly. "And he is very, very, very, upset."

"He didn't understand, Harvey, that's all. You just need to explain," Donna murmured. She reached out and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm 'orrible at this," he muttered, the hiccups seeming to fade for a moment.

"Nonsense, you are just out of practice," she said, then bumped his shoulder with her own and smiled.

He snorted which, considering things, was a good sign.

"Come on, up you get," Donna said, hauling herself to her feet.

By the time she actually get him in his bed, the clock reads 2:28 am, and Donna isn't surprised at all when he passes out before she can get the covers on him. She just shakes her head and reminds herself that this year will have the best Christmas bonus ever.

It takes a small miracle that Harvey can move when awakes the next morning. In fact it takes two, one for him to move and a second so he doesn't instantly die from whatever toxic thing had moved into his mouth overnight.

He barely has time to blink when he finds a glass of water shoved in his face. "Take these and drink this," Donna's voice isn't as soothing as he remembers. The night before filters in and he groans.

"Just tell me that I didn't throw up on something," he says, rubbing his face. .

"No, but you are in boxers. You owe me for not taking pictures," Donna says, handing over a couple aspirin and the water.

Harvey accepts them and finds he has never been more grateful for her. "What time is it?" Harvey asks.

"A little bit before noon. Now in the shower, you have a man to win back," she says, with a wicked grin.

The lawyer shakes his head. "Donna, just please let this go."

"Hmm," she hums. "For the duration of your shower, perhaps. I'll fry you some eggs. Now hurry up or I'm getting my camera phone."

Though it seems to take way too long for him to manage through the shower, Harvey is willing to admit he feels much more human once he is showered and in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt.

Donna doesn't prod him at all while he eats breakfast. It isn't until when he moves to his living area to pick up the few things scattered around that she speaks up.

"You're going to fix this, Harvey," she states from the hall, watching as he kneels to get the remote and wandering glass under the sofa.

"Some things, I'm good at, Donna. I'm a damn good lawyer, but what I'm not good at is relationships. You know me. Hell, I'm barely a decent friend most days."

"That's not true, and you know it. You're absolutely one the greatest friends. Ask Ray. Ask Jessica," she folds her arms under her chest.

"Wow, I'm glad to see the long list of evidence for that," he snaps, standing and moving toward the kitchen.

"Evidence is evidence, Harvey Specter. And if you want proof of how much you mean to people, ask Mike." She follows him, arms crossed.

He scoffs, but Donna continues on. "Yes, you messed it up. Yes, he is mad at you because he didn't understand why you kissed him. But he has serious feelings for you."

"How could he not understand?"

"Harvey, did you actually tell Mike? I mean spell it all out to him?"

"I kissed him, Donna. How clear do I need to make things?" Harvey snapped.

"What if I kissed you, right now. What would you think?" Donna asked.

Harvey looked a little hesitant as if she might do it if he answered wrong, then he thought about it for a second and then swore, "Shit. I'd think you were drunk or messing with me or something."

"Now what if you thought I was one-hundred percent not your sexuality and thought I knew you liked me," Donna asked.

Harvey shook his head. "I'd definitely think you were playing with me. I wouldn't have a clue."

"Might even think that I was making fun at your expense?"

"Oh god," Harvey wanted someone, for Mike's sake, to punch him. In the face. Hard.

"Now, you'll understand why Mike told me last night that he was quitting."

"He did WHAT?" Harvey flew from his position, running for the pair of shoes next to his dresser. In under two seconds, he was pulling on socks and the first sneaker.

"Did he say if he had turned in his resignation?" Harvey asked, hopping as he tried to pull on a sneaker.

"No, but it is Mike, do you think that he would wait?" she asked, scooping up her own heels and moving toward the elevator.

"I've got to get over there. I won't let him quit over something as stupid as a misunderstanding," Harvey said, finally getting the other sneaker on.

"Hold on, Harvey, I need you to tell me something first," Donna said, moving to block the exit.

"What, Donna?" he demanded.

"Why are you in love with Mike? He's the first guy you've fallen for right? Am I wrong? And he's been working at the firm for like, almost six months now? I don't understand," she said.

This drew Harvey up short because he truly hadn't thought about it before. He opened his mouth, before closing it dumbly. At first he thought about the dreams, they were infective and maybe they had planted the thought about having Mike in his bed. Was that all this was? A need to have Mike?

But that didn't explain why he was running across town to make sure that what he had done messed with Mike's chances at becoming a truly great lawyer. It didn't explain why he had defended and tried to protect him at every turn, afraid just a little that something would happen and Harvey would find that he was too late to help his associate out.

Despite having taken the occasional man to his bed, Harvey couldn't remember the last anyone that he had truly wanted in his life to share his days with like he did, all ready, with Mike. But still he wanted more...

"Oh Harvey," Donna says, interrupting his thoughts. Looking up at her, he felt his brow furrow in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

She just shook his head and hurried him out of the condo.

They rushed onto the street and Donna gave a truly impressive whistle, getting two cabs to stop. She patted his cheek before smiling and saying, "Go get him, boss."

The ride to Mike's apartment seemed to be over before Harvey even had a chance to get comfortable in the yellow taxi. Traffic was damn near non-existent as they made their way through New York City.

Once the driver had parked, Harvey looked up at the building and felt oddly scared. He tried to think of an argument that would solve his problems.

"Just tell her how you feel," the voice from the front seat prompted.

Harvey looked at the white-haired man, and felt his eyebrows go up. "What?"

"You're trying to tell someone how you feel, right? Just say it. She'll love to hear it."

"He," Harvey corrected, somewhat numbly.

"Can't help you there. I've only picked up women in my times, but I'm sure it works the same way," he shrugged.

"I think he hates me," Harvey admitted.

"What for?" the driver asked, looking in the mirror back at Harvey.

"He thinks I was ridiculing him. He assumed that I would never be interested." Shaking his head, the lawyer sighed. "I've never really been interested before him."

"My wife says that you don't pick the people you fall in love with. You wake up one day and all you can think about is that person. Being with them, caring for them, it don't matter if the sun burns up, they are all you need to survive," he says, nodding.

It hits Harvey as he nods along with the old man, how much it bothers him when someone else 'borrows' Mike for a case, or when Mike is upset or in danger and all he wants to do is destroy whatever is causing him distress. That when it comes down to it, at the end of the day, Mike is what he thinks about, the person he feels that he is always missing terribly.

"I don't want to tell you what to do, but he ain't never gonna know if you sit here," the driver says, smiling a bit.

Harvey grins back. "Thanks," he says as he hands over a good deal more than the price for the drive.

Getting out, he heads toward the building. Harvey deals with normal fear by knowing exactly what he is going to say. That usually applied to when he was going into court.

This was nothing like that kind of fear. It was much worse. His stomach knotted up and his brain kept running all kinds of 'what if' scenarios. Even the cab driver's words didn't make him feel any better.

Standing at Mike's door, he raised his hand to knock, when a voice interrupted him.

"Michael isn't home sonny," a voice spoke up from behind Harvey.

"Did he say where he was going?" Harvey asked, turning to look at the elder man coming out of the apartment across from Mike's.

"Don't know for sure. Said he had a few loose ends to tie up before he left," the man said.

"Left? Where is he going?"

"Vacation. Poor kid deserves it, that boss of his runs Michael to the bones sometimes. Glad he's getting some time off," he said.

"Shit," Harvey swore before his cellphone started ringing.

"Uh, thanks," Harvey said, pulling his phone out and hitting send. The caller id read 'Jessica'.

"This is Harvey," he answered.

"Harvey, do you want to explain why your associate has dragged me down to the office on a Sunday so he can empty his cubicle? He's given me his letter of resignation. What the hell have you done?"

Normally, he would take offense to that, but Harvey didn't have it in him to be sarcastic about this.

"Is he still there?" the tone of pleading sounds almost desperate even to his own ears.

"Yes, had to organize all of his paperwork before he could quit. He's sorting through it right now," Jessica said.

"Good, don't let him leave. I'm on my way," Harvey jumped down two steps as he raced toward the bottom.

"Oh," he added hitting the platform before swinging to the next set, "and tear up his damn resignation. He's not going anywhere."

It seemed like ages for Harvey to get a new cab, even though it was only six minutes. Soon, he was speeding back to the office, offering the cab driver obscene amounts of money to go just a bit faster.

Between the split seconds they came to a halt and the driver scrambled to gather the money flung at him, Harvey was out of the door and sprinting toward the building.

He barely had the patience to wait for the elevator, but running up all those steps would have killed him. Usually he wasn't the type to repeatedly push the button over and over, but Harvey found, suddenly, he couldn't leave the damn thing alone.

Once the doors opened on the lawyer's floor, Harvey bolted towards the associates cubicles. He barely paused whne he spotted Jessica in her office, just kept on going.

He found Mike putting some files from his desk into a large box. The blonde was dressed down, in similar jeans and shirt, though he had at least put on a jacket.

"Mike, you can't quit," Harvey blurted out once Mike had looked up.

The young associate chuckled, bitterly. "I think that if you reread my contract, you find that I can."

"No, you can't, I mean, you can if you want, but you can't quit over what happened between us."

"Harvey, you know I can't work with you anymore. Especially after what you did," he said, eyes averting after looking over Harvey.

"You don't understand, Mike. You didn't base your conclusion on all the fact-"

"The facts? Well let me list them to you, okay. One, you kissed me. Two, you are straight. Three, you knew, though I don't know how, about my feelings for you. My conclusion that you were having fun at my expense isn't that far-fetched," Mike ticked them off his fingers.

"Oh Mike, one out of three is pretty bad for a guy as smart as you," Harvey said, softly.

"What? Wait, what?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, because one, I'm not completely straight. Two, I didn't know you had feelings for me, and three, I'm kissing you again until you get the right answers," Harvey moved forward, grabbing the back of Mike's neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. The younger man resisted for a moment, hands coming up and hovering over Harvey's shoulders.

For a moment, Harvey feared that Mike was going to push away again, that maybe Donna was wrong, but then Mike settles his hands down, holding on lightly, as if he is just as unsure as Harvey. They broke apart for a second before Harvey moved forward again, kissing just Mike's fuller bottom lip. He teased it for a second with the flick of his tongue, before delving back in and kissing him fully.

Moving slowly, Mike leaned into the kiss, hands wandering down Harvey's arms. The older man pulled back, his hand going from holding the back of Mike's neck to threading his fingers up through blonde hair. Harvey slid his other hand up holding his associate's back through his jacket, and pulling him forward just a bit.

"Harvey, I-" Mike started, but his boss didn't seem to be listening, and just kissed him again. Mouths opened, tongues sliding gently against each other, as Mike held onto Harvey, who seemed content to just map out the inside of Mike's mouth.

When they moved back again, Mike found himself being pushed back against his desk, Harvey's hips pushing up against him, sending a sharp spike of pleasure up his spine. A moan got devoured as the senior partner dived back in as Mike met him with a harsh clash of teeth.

They finally broke apart, breathing heavily as Harvey grinned. The resounding crash of the file box hitting the floor barely noticed.

"Gentlemen," Jessica's voice cut through the room. They both jumped, though Harvey would deny it adamantly later. Mike tried to extract himself from the taller man's arms, clearing his throat as he tried to shift away.

"Jessica," Harvey said, tightening his grip on Mike.

"That is probably better done at home, and I expect both of you bright and early tomorrow to re-sort Mr. Ross's desk," she said.

"Oh wait, I'm-"

"You both will take some pro bono cases to make up for the fact that I was dragged in on a Sunday for no reason but to watch Mr. Ross pack his desk unnecessarily before you showed up to make out like teenagers," she smirked as Mike and Harvey blushed a bit.

"Oh, and you are both filling out the inter-office relationship forms. I won't have you two doing something to damage my firm," she said, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Of course," Harvey said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to call Mr. Caldwell and let him know that he owes me a hundred bucks." With that Jessica left, looking entirely too smug.

"Does that mean she was betting on when we would get together?" Mike asked.

"She is a lawyer, Mike. It's in our nature to be risk-takers," Harvey said.

"Are you implying that you are taking a risk on me?" Mike asked, eyebrow quirking.

"All ready took the risk, this is all reward," the taller man grinned.

"Wow, that was almost romantic, Harvey," Mike said smiling back.

"I'm plenty romantic, I just don't show it often."

"Oh I'm betting you're a cuddler," Mike nodded, "I'm right aren't I?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Only one way to find out, Rookie," Harvey said, in his 'I dare you to make a move' voice.

"Your place or mine?" Mike asked.

"Definitely mine. I have soundproofing and less neighbors," he said, leaning in and kissing Mike's neck, who shivered.

"Lead on," Mike finally go out, before grabbing his bag.

Harvey grinned and took his hand, pulling him toward the elevator, thinking maybe that just this once having emotions didn't turn out to bite him on the ass like all the other times.

Unless, of course, Mike turned out to be a biter in the sack.


	13. Epilogue

A/Ns: Yay secret epilogue! And porny goodness. ...not sure porny is a word. oh well. Like anyone is actually reading this... there is porny below, why would you read my rambles... No seriously. PORN.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>: _Sunday Morning 6:05 am._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The piercing shrill of Harvey's alarm caused near simutaneous groans from the occupants of his bed. For a moment the beeping continued as neither moved to silence it.

"Mike," Harvey grumbled, hand running over the lithe body next to him. "You're closer."

There was a grunt and the sleepy blonde just seemed to bury his head further under the pillow. Harvey blinked as he fought the wake up call.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Mike," the grumpy senior partner just pushed a bit at his lover's shoulder. "Mike, Miiiike, Mike."

"Harvey," a muffled voice came up from under the pillow. "It is _your_ damn alarm clock."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Michael," Harvey growled biting the near by arm, earning him a shove to the face.

"I wasn't the one who set it," Mike said, finally picking his head up enough the pillow is dislodged. It is adorable, and silly and Harvey still doesn't know how he even breathes under that thing...

"Just turn the damn thing off, please?" Harvey begs, mouthing a kiss to the bit of skin he had bitten.

Huffing, Mike moved his arm, aiming to hit the snooze button, but ended up pushing the whole thing onto the floor, where it continues to beep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Whoops," Mike mumbled, turning to look at Harvey, smiling widely at his lover.

"How is it possible that your aim is that bad?" the man next to him asked, rubbing a hand through his ridiculous cute bed-head.

"How is it possible you look that good after only like five hours sleep?" Mike asks before he can stop himself, moving over to wrap an arm around the older man. They shuffled under the comforter until Harvey had a hand on Mike's back as they continued to ignore the blaring alarm.

"I learned it at Harvard," he quipped, chuckling a bit when Mike slapped him on the stomach.

"Har har har," Mike said, "I thought you said you absolutely had to get a work out today and I was authorized to and I quote "with hold sex for any amount of time" as motivation."

"Yes, but I said that because I knew that you don't have the willpower to make good on that threat," Harvey said.

"Oh really?" Mike asked, sitting up. "Is that what you think?"

"Well who can blame you? I'm mean look at this," Harvey gestured to his half uncovered body. "You said it yourself that I look good even after only five hours of sleep. Your powers of resisting are weak with this body in reach."

"I think I distinctly remember you were the one who demanded sex last night. 'Mike, I need you. Please, Mike'," Mike used his best impersanation of Harvey's needy voice.

"That is not how I sound at all," Harvey said, "and you can't say that you didn't enjoy it. You were just as desperate as I was."

"Yes, but if we had gone to bed and slept in I was going to wake you up with a blow job instead of that annoying thing," he made a gesture to the still beeping alarm clock. "But now you've insulted my willpower. I'm going to have to with hold sex for at least a week in punishment." He fake pouted, pretending to be offended.

Harvey sat up, immediately bringing his mouth to kiss along Mike's jaw. "I'm sorry Mike. I don't know what I was saying. You know sometimes I talk without thinking," he bit gently at the younger man's ear, running his tongue along the shell, knowing he was getting somewhere when Mike tried to hide a shudder.

"No, no, you need to go get your workout. We both know how vital those are to a lawyer's ongoing success," Mike tried to stay focused, but then his lover's hands slipped down to rub his thighs.

"I have much better workout planned for us," Harvey growls in Mike's ear, and smirks when the associate shudders again.

"Nuh-uh, you made me swear, Harvey. You said you hadn't been all week," he tries to persuade his lover back, but when those large hands slip into his boxers, Mike just knows that this discussion is a lost cause.

Canting his hips up into the warm grasp, he moaned, "oh fuck, yes." And maybe he is unable to resist Harvey, but he is pretty sure that it isn't a bad thing.

Still it had only been two weeks since they had gotten together, and every touch still held that exciting twist of new that was just edging towards familarity.

They move back down on the bed, the covers getting pushed down along the end of the bed, as Harvey nips at Mike's mouth before claiming it in a deep kiss.

It's slow, they are both still a little tired, but it doesn't take long before it takes a serious edge and they are pushing down boxers and rocking against one another, both hard and starting to ache.

"Mike, god, I need you again," Harvey admits into the heated skin of Mike's neck. He mouth down one collarbone, and then licks back up to shove his tongue into the younger man's mouth until they need to breathe.

"Get the stuff," Mike demands, as soon as he gets air. And he has to wrap a hand around the base of his cock at the sudden ache of Now, yes please now.

There is some manuvering, and Harvey nearly drops both the lube and condom when Mike thumbs a taunt nipple before laving it with his tongue. It still surprises the older man that his body reacts so strongly to Mike touching him.

Hooking a leg over his shoulder, Harvey gets to work, lubing up his fingers and easing them into his lover, who pants and moans and writhers on the bed, clutching desperately Harvey's shoulders. Two fingers are good but then yess, three is that much better. Mike fears he is going to come just from this when Harvey rips open the condom and rolls it on.

It takes just a moment to ease some lube over Harvey's stiff member, and then Mike finds his hips shifted up as he is forced to wrap his left leg around his lover's waist. The angle feels off for just a second until Harvey pushes slowly into Mike's body. Moving obsurdly slow, Harvey doesn't get completely bottomed out before he pulls back. He continues this slow drag and push, careful to avoid going completely in, as Mike tries to resist the temptation to fucking beg like he never has in his life.

Then just as Mike is about to open his mouth, Harvey snaps his hips forward sinking all the way in and nailing the blonde's prostate in one near bruising movement.

"Oh, yes, that," Mike chokes out, because he felt it all up his spine and his body shudders in anticipation.

Harvey just grins and goes back to the slow pull out and half shove back inside. Mike claws at his back, trying to pull him in fully again, to feel those hip drive forward again.

There is a ridicuous large number of slow thrusts before Harvey thrusts forward hard and Mike fucking _keens_ as his body trembles with pleasure.

"Please, Harvey," Mike wishes he could find the brain power to level a threat to make his lover move, but the brunette seems content at this torturous pace.

The only thing that he can do is hold on, as Harvey continues. Each slow draw out and almost slower shove in seems to just heighten the pleasure with the contrast of the fast hard thrust that makes Mike shake and cry out.

It is of small consolation to notice that the times between sharp thrusts is getting shorter, and Harvey is breathing like he is truly fighting off the urge to pound into Mike's ass like he wants.

Finally it seems Harvey's control is slipping when there are two back to back hard snaps of hips. Shaking a bit, Harvey lowers Mike's other leg to his waist, and leans forward, spreading Mike's thighs as they meet for a deep kiss.

Unable to stop himself, Mike whispers, "Harvey, I'm going to die if you don't fuck me hard, right now," the moment he gets air.

The smirk he gets in return is actually a bit frightening, and Harvey just whispers, "careful what you wish for, rookie." And then begins to hammer his pelvis against Mike's.

Mike tries to pant, to breath, but he can't quite seem to catch enough air before Harvey knocks it out of him with this absolutely brutal pace. Every moment is hot-wired to his cock, but he can't manage to let go of Harvey to jack himself off. It takes all of what is left of his consciousness to just hold on and take it. He's moaning with what voice he can manage. Everything feels absolutely on fire, and Mike just wants more and harder and yes. That bit might have come out of his mouth when Harvey replies with:

"Yes, Mike, god, yes. Fuck that's good..." He seems lost in this pace just as much as Mike feels.

They barely manage to keep up with the rhythm before Harvey sinks in hard and Mike cries out, his dick pulsing between them. The clench of Mike's body is the last spark of pleasure that Harvey's need and shoves in one more time before he loses himself in his climax.

Lying half on Mike and half on the bed, Harvey finds that long moments pass before he can pull out and ease to the other side of his lover. He ties off the condom and tosses it in the nearby trash can; then collapses back, tossing a possessive arm around Mike's waist.

"Mike, the alarm is still going," Harvey states, as if he has just figured that out again and considering he feels like his brain has been rebooted from pleasure, it might be possible.

"I'm not getting it," Mike pants, and hand resting on Harvey's arm, not even caring that he is covered in various fluids.

"You're closer," the response comes as Harvey mouths at Mike's shoulder.

"Harvey, it is your damn alarm clock."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP


End file.
